Los nuevos cupidos de konoha
by Bibi Uchiha
Summary: Naruto,Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Rock Lee y hasta Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura. Un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. “Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos” ¡Entren! SasuxSaku
1. ¡Los cupidos de konoha!

**Resumen: **Naruto,Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Rock Lee y hasta Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso de Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡Entren! SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan-

"Sasuke Uchiha" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos_

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

Cambio de escena.

* * *

* * *

**Nuevos cupidos de Konoha**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

********************

**Capitulo 1: Los nuevos cupidos de Konoha**

- ¡Es que lo odio!

- Pero Saku…

- ¡Cállate Naruto! ¡No sabes ni lo mas mínimo que es tratar así con el!

- Pero sabemos ave…

- ¡Guarda silencio Kiba! ¡Lo peor es que me dijo que mi pelo era teñido!

- Sabes como es Sa…

- ¡Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo Shikamaru!

- El no quería de…

- ¡No lo defiendas Neji! ¡Recuerdan como me regaño por coquetear con el!

- Pero esta…

- ¡Cierra el pico Gaara! – Grito furiosa sacando chispas de los ojos – Y lo peor es que apenas me vengo dando cuanta. ¡Que los hombres son unos idiotas!

- ¡Hey! – Protestaron sus amigos.

En aquél principal parque de Konoha se encontraban un grupo de chicos que a lo lejos se lograba observar lo duro que la pasaban. Los gritos de su amiga con cabellera pelirrosa, se las estaba poniendo un poco difícil, por no decir muy, pero muy difícil.

Después de que los chicos fueron a entrenar, Sasuke invito una ronda de copas como "Buen amigo que es". Pero nadie contó con que en aquel lugar se enconarían con la persona más detestada, aborrecida y problemática para el.

Sakura Haruno, ex-amiga de la infancia.

Lo mismo de siempre, llegan, se observan matándose con la mirada. Ella coquetea con un chico del lugar, Sasuke se molesta, interrumpe la platica de la chica, se pelean y al final el se larga dejando a sus amigos con las quejas y gritos de la chica.

- Siempre lo mismo – Susurro Sai – Ya no aguanto más.

- Gritos, gritos y más gritos la mayoría de los días - Se quejo Kanguro mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida – Tenemos que idear un plan.

- ¡Me cae que esos dos se aman hasta la punta de los pies!

- ¡Shikamaru tiene razón!

- Además no han escuchado ese dicho que dice – Kiba se aclaro la garganta – Del amor nace el odio.

- No será del odio nace el amor – Lo corrigió Kakashi que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Da lo mismo!

- Entonces todos ayudaremos a que Sasuke declare su amor por Sakura-Chan.

- Creo Naruto, que para que mi tonto hermanito haga eso, es imposible – Hablo Itachi – Hola chicos - Saludo con un sonrisa.

- ¿Ya saliste de tu entrenamiento? – Pregunto Neji.

- Acabo de. Solo que pensé que Sasuke estaría con ustedes, pero por lo que veo se escapo de su novia – Explico.

- ¿Cómo podemos hacer que se le declare a Sakura–Chan? –Pregunto Naruto a Itachi mientras pedía otro plato de ramen.

- Pues como es un Uchiha, su orgullo le lleva la delantera a todo, pero menos a los… - Hizo una pausa para agrandar la curiosidad de sus espectadores.

- ¡A los que! ¡A los que! – Chillo Naruto.

- … Simple, a los _celos_.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – Pregunto Kiba desconcertado.

- No – Respondió Itachi – Sasuke es débil a los celos.

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es poner celoso a Sasuke – Hablo por primera vez Gaara, ya que todos se voltearon hacia el un poco confundidos.

- ¿Celoso?

- Si, cada quien tendrá su oportunidad de poner celoso a Sasuke, cuando este Sakura junto a nosotros – Aclaro – Si se fijan todos, este grupo esta compuesto por puros hombres.

-Ha, es verdad – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Entonces eso hay que hacer! – Festejo Kiba – Esto resultara muy fácil y divertido.

- ¡Seremos los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!

Pidieron otra ronda de bebidas y brindaron por el nuevo plan aprueba de fallas. Sabían que todo resultaría divertido y sobre todo reconfortante el ver a un Uchiha sufrir. ¿Quien no? Ahora solo quedaba que Naruto no lo hechara a perder.

- ¡Por el plan!

- ¡Por hacer sufrir al teme!

- ¡Por los amigos!

- ¡Por la diversión!

- ¡Por los celos!

- ¡Por los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!

- ¡Si!

* * *

Espero y les guste mi nueva historia, la verdad es de pura risa y diversión, espero y sea de su agrado.

Cuídense mucho. Besitos.!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD

**REVIEWS!!!**


	2. Fase Numero 1

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Rock Lee y hasta Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso de Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡Entren! SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan.

**"Sasuke Uchiha"** Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos_

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

-------------------------Cambio de escena.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, enserio me alegra ver que la historia les gusto. Este capitulo lo hice mas ajetreado, movido y con mas peleas. Oh, si, también actuación de nuestros shinobis favoritos. ¡Como los amamos!

* * *

**Nuevos cupidos de Konoha**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

********************

_El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles __como la tumba._

**Segundo Capitulo: Fase Numero 1: "Naruto… es Naruto" **

- ¿Te enteraste de los nuevos cupidos de Konoha? – Le pregunto su amiga.

- Claro, el nuevo chisme de la aldea. Se corrió ayer por la tarde – Respondió mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar a alguien.

- Oh, creo que les pediré ayuda con Shikamaru.

- ¡Vamos Ino! No creas esas estupideces. Además me entere que son puros hombres, y como dije antes los hombres son unos idiotas – Sonrío.

- ¡Hey!

- Lo siento chicos – Se disculpo.

- Sakura no seas amargada, que tal y te ayudan con Sa…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Le tapo la boca a su compañera – No invoques al demonio Uchiha.

- Ya enloqueciste.

- No es eso. Es que… ¡Lo odio tanto!

- No es eso. Es que… ¡Lo amo tanto! – Chillo la rubia imitando la voz de su amiga.

- Eso es lo peor Ino. Desde que era una chiquilla ese sentimiento no ha cambiado. Eso es lo peor – Susurro consternada la pelirrosa.

- Vamos no te me desalientes. ¡Que te parece si hoy en la noche vamos a la fiesta de Kiba!

- ¿Kiba haciendo fiesta? – Pregunto.

- ¡Claro! Me avisaron ayer en la tarde y me dijeron "Invita a Sakura Haruno"

- No creo que sea buena idea, además creo que _el _estará ahí.

- ¡Por eso debes impresionarlo! ¡Vamos recompras! – Chillo la rubia.

- ¡No!

Las dos amigas se alejaron de aquel lugar… mas bien la rubia arrastro a su amiga y así se alejaron del lugar, sin darse cuenta que dos chicos expertos en cualquier tema que lleve la palabra "Chicas", las estaban vigilando.

- ¡Ves cayeron en la trampa!

- Tenías razón sobre la fiesta de Kiba, ahora solo queda avisar a los demás Itachi.

- Kakashi, eso lo hago yo.

- ¡No, yo lo hago!

- ¡Siempre lo haces tu! Me toca a mí.

- ¡Vamos! Por última vez.

Se encontraban arriba de un frondoso árbol y con agilidad bajaron de el. Los dos iban vestidos de verde olivo para confundirse con la naturaleza – Idea de Kakashi - y con pasamontañas en la cabeza, guantes y lentes especiales de espionaje – Idea de Itachi - agregándole sutilmente aquella sonrisa seductora que a todas nos derrite ¿O me equivoco?

- Coquetón verde olivo a lobito amarillo ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas? – Hablo por el boquitoqui.

- ¿Qué dices? – Le pregunto Itachi.

- Solo hablo en el idioma boquitoqui – Sonrío pícaro – Siempre quise hacer esto – El otro rodó los ojos.

- ¡¿Cómo que lobito amarrillo?! – Se escucho el grito del otro lado en el auricular.

- Si Naruto, tu eres lobito amarillo ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le aclaro Kakashi burlón.

- ¡No! Mejor llámenme llama ardiente o Lobo en ataque…

- ¡Oh cállate idiota! – Desde el otro lado se escucharon gritos, golpes, trastes caer al suelo haciéndose añicos y después, unos lamentos.

- ¡Naruto rompiste la lámpara favorita de mi madre! – Se quejo Kiba - ¡Mierda!

- Mmm… ¿Cómo es que llevaremos acabo el plan sin que nosotros mismo lo arruinemos? Ya quiero ver eso – Hablo Neji desde la otra línea.

- Aclarando cosas. ¡Hoy actuamos chicos!

Mientras Kakashi e Itachi se encaminaban a la casa de Kiba para arreglar las cosas "Adultos maduros lo arreglan todo" lema de este par, los demás Shinobis no se la estaban pasando mucho que mejor. Lo veremos a continuación.

- Naruto ¿Seguro que Sasuke te dijo que si vendría?

- ¡Dattebayo, claro!

- ¿Seguro de lo seguro? – Le volvió a preguntar Kanguro que se encontraba a un lado de el colocando la comida.

- Mmm… - Hizo gesto pensativo – Claro, eso creo.

- Maldición Naruto. ¿Te dijo que si?

- Shikamaru, solo confíen en mí.

- Pides mucho – Hablo Gaara.

- ¡Que amigos!

- Haber chico, mejor dinos una cosa. ¿Te dijo en palabras un _si_? – Pregunto Sai parándose enfrente de el.

- No.

- Bueno alo mejor te dijo… Claro.

- No.

- Esta bien, ¿Te dijo Ok?

- No.

- Mmm… ¿Ahí estaré?

- Tampoco.

- ¡¿Entonces como te dijo que aquí estaría?!

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

_- ¡Teme!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡Hoy hay fiesta!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡En casa de Kiba!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡¿Vas a venir?!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡Exelente!_

:::::: Fin Flash Back ::::::

- ¿Nos estas viendo la cara de idiotas? – Lo regaño Neji.

- ¡Mierda Naruto no lo arruines!

- Solo esperen y verán. Yo se que vendrá – Los calmo muy poco su amigo.

Rezaron porque Naruto tuviera la razón, pero. ¿Cuándo Naruto tiene razón? Preocupados arreglaron las demás cosas y avisaron de lo sucedido a Kakashi e Itachi que después de quince minutos llegaron. El primero sonrío y dijo "Naruto… Es Naruto" y el ultimo solo atino a negar con la cabeza, sabia que la tontera de Naruto se le había pegado un poco a su hermano menor, si no. ¿Por qué estarían tratando de juntar a Sakura y el?

- ¿Ven a Sasuke? – Pregunto un nervioso Kiba.

- Solo te diré algo. Déjate de comer las uñas que me pones los nervios de punta.

- ¿No ves mis nervios Kanguro? – Le dijo Shikamaru – Las uñas en este momento son mis aliadas.

- Ya llego Sakura – Aviso Itachi mientras la señalaba.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezos ya a llegado! – Canturreo Rock Lee que también acababa de llegar.

- Esta hermosa, no se porque Sasuke no avanza – Dijo Kiba – Es un idiota.

- ¡Por el idiota de Sasuke! – Brindaron.

Se bebieron sus copas mientras brindaban – Lo que ya era de costumbre - y vieron como la gente empezaba a llegar y bailaba al son de la música. Mantuvieron en la mira a Sakura y desesperados buscaban a Sasuke hasta por los baños.

- Ya busque en todas partes y no aparece – Aviso Kiba agitado.

- Naruto si no lleg… - Pero unos gritos conocidos por toda la aldea, lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Hmp!

- ¡Contéstame con valor!

- ¡Hmp!

- ¡Ashh!

- ¿Me decías Kakashi sensei? – Le dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la pista.

- De toda esta enorme casa, tuvieron que elegir la pista para pelear – Refunfuño Shikamaru.

- ¡El amor! ¡El amor! –Suspiraba Rock Lee.

- ¡Hermanito tanto tiempo sin verte! – Saludo Itachi cuando llegaron a su destino.

- Tsk.

- Tu vocabulario inmenso siempre me impresiona.

- Madura Itachi – Le contesto el menor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Mi adorada Sakura, un gusto en ver a tan bella mujer – La aludida se sonrojo y observo con los ojos abiertos como Itachi le besaba con elegancia su mano derecha. Sasuke gruño.

- ¡Sakura- Chan te ves divina! – Chillo Naruto saludándola.

- Eh, gracias Naruto – Contesto ella.

- Sakura me alegra que aceptaste mi invitación a esta fiesta – Fue el turno de Kiba aludirla – Estas grandiosa.

- Que amable – Respondió esta aun mas roja.

- Sakura – Con una reverencia elegante y una rosa roja, le saludo Neji.

- ¡Sakura que chula estas! – Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru que se acerco a la mencionada y le deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Un gusto volver a verte – Gaara se inclino un poco y le guiño el ojo ante la impresión de todos.

- Preciosa, simplemente preciosa – Kakashi le paso un brazo por los hombros, se acerco a su oído izquierdo y le susurro unas cuantas palabras. Al instante Sakura enrojeció notoriamente y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ustedes? - Pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezos! ¡Mi brillante sol de primavera! ¡Aquella que renace entre las cenizas! ¡Aquella que adoramos en el invierno! – Saludo Rock Lee abrasándola.

- Muchas gracias chicos, yo también me alegro de verlos – Respondió ella agradecida y un tanto confundida. _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

- Me largo - Y así observaron como Sasuke se marcho, dejando a los dueños del plan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Cre…creo que se ha enojado – Susurro Sakura preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kakashi – No tiene derecho.

- ¡¿Sakura-Chan quieres bailar?! – Le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

- Eh, bueno. No veo porque no

Vieron como se alejaban y se colocaban en la pista, de un modo que Sasuke podría verlos. Observaron también como Naruto les guiñaba un ojo notoriamente y con un gesto de cabeza les señalaba a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Quién fu el maldito que le dijo a Naruto que era su turno?!

- Yo no.

- No se.

- Nadie.

- ¡Maldición la va a cagar!

Y era cierto, solo faltaba ver como halagaba a la pelirrosa y como bailaba con ella. Para su mala suerte cambiaron el tono de la música a una instrumental para bailar en pareja. Si es obvio, como ustedes se imaginaran a un Naruto y a una Sakura bailar ese tipo de música, tanto el pisándole los pies a cada dos minutos.

- ¡¿Me puede decir quien fue el maldito que cambio el tipo de música?!

- Yo no.

- No se.

- Nadie.

- ¡Maldición la va a arruinar!

- Cálmense – Trato de tranquilizarlos Itachi – Solo miren la mirada de mi hermanito bobito.

Todos al mismo tiempo se voltearon a mirarlo. Se sorprendieron. Sasuke trataba de matar a Naruto con la mirada y sorpresivamente tenia activado su Sharingan. Sus dos pupilas rojas como la sangre observaban como Naruto le susurraba a la chica en el oído y la hacia sonreír, como la tenia sujetada por la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo. Que hay que decir que el chico rubio a sus 18 años. Es un bombón.

- Naruto, eres un pesimista.

- No es eso Sakura-Chan.

- Ha, claro que si. No te acuerdas de aquella vez.

- Es fue solo porque… - Y lo demás se lo susurro en el oído.

- ¡No te creo! – Chillo ella, mientras seguía bailando al compás de la música.

- Si es la verdad – El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Enserio no te creo.

- Te lo demostrare – Y lo siguiente que hizo Naruto, fue acercarse lentamente a la boca de su amiga para…

- La… La va a be… be… be… be – Tartamudeo Shikamaru.

- ¡¿La va a besar?! – Completo la frase Kanguro abriendo los ojos como platos.

- No lo puedo… creer – Susurro Kiba mordiéndose las uñas.

- Neji…

- Lo se Kakashi – El chico activo su Byakugan y miro con ojos críticos a Sasuke – Esta a punto de explotar – Explico.

- Itachi camina – Hablo Kakashi.

- Vamos.

- Es demasiado tarde – Anunciaron Gaara y Neji.

Y era la verdad. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Naruto se acercaba a la boca de su compañera sin nervios ni remordimientos, observaba de perfil a su otro compañero y lo tenía vigilado con varios de sus clones regados por la fiesta sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Estaba a milímetros de cumplir su meta, mientras miraba fijamente como su compañera permanecía como una estatua. _¡¿Me va a besar?! _Pensaba ella. _¡¿La voy a besar?! _Pensaba Naruto.

_¡La va a besar! _Y ahí Sasuke Uchiha no aguanto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó contra Naruto, esquivando con facilidad todos sus clones. Y para asombro de todos, el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cambio su dirección, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Sakura.

- ¡Naruto 1! ¡Sasuke 0! – Gritaron Kanguro y Shikamaru aplaudiendo.

- Te voy a matar – Susurro Sasuke macabramente y de una patada aventó a Naruto hacia el jardín.

- ¡Naruto 1! ¡Sasuke 1! – Volvieron a gritar.

- ¡Itachi! –Le grito Kakashi encaminándose hacia el jardín.

- ¡Sasuke déjalo! – Chillaba Sakura.

- Como te atreves a tocarla –Le dijo a Naruto que se levantaba del suelo adolorido. Había chocado contra un árbol.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Acaso te importa ella, para no permitirle tener un novio?

- ¡Naruto 2! ¡Sasuke 1!

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Escupió el menor de los Uchiha.

- ¡Claro que si ella es mi amiga!

- ¡Tu lo has dicho, tu amiga!

- ¡Es lo mismo para ti cabrón!

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 1!

- ¡Claro que n… ¡ - Pero el Uchiha se callo al ver que era verdad. _Sakura no es mía…_ Se dijo a si mismo. Lo que mas anhelaba era lo que no aceptaba, quería sentirla para el, abrasarla y sujetarla entre sus manos como Naruto lo había estado haciendo minutos atrás. Le había hervido la sangre al verlos tan juntos – No lo permitiré

_Mía. _

_Solo mía. _

- ¿Le pediste permiso para besarla? –Le pregunto Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 2!

- Yo… n… no – Susurro Naruto - ¡Pero no la bese en la boca!

- ¡Pero eso tenias en mente! – Y así el Uchiha se abalanzo hacia el, gracias a Dios el rubio esquivo la patada con un poco de dificultad. Su espalda le dolía al moverse.

- ¡Naruto! – Escucho que gritaba Sakura.

- ¿Hermano que diablos estas haciendo? –Le regaño Itachi sujetándolo del hombro.

- Suéltame.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo?! – Le grito Sakura.

- Eso no te interesa – Y ahí va de nuevo su arrogancia.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Por eso alejas a todos los chicos que se me acerquen! ¡Aun si son tus amigos de la infancia! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!

Observo como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba aceleradamente a causa de sus gritos. Sus amigos atendían a Naruto que lo miraba fijamente y flaqueándolo estaban Kakashi e Itachi.

La fiesta se había acabado.

- Yo… Yo… - Por primera vez había perdido el control de la situación. Y se encontraba perdido. El sabor de la derrota nunca pensó probarlo en una situación como esta, se había preparado para todo. Menos para esto. _¡Mierda!_

- Sakura-Chan, déjalo

- ¡No, ese Uchiha me las va a pagar!

- ¿Uchiha? ¿Y el Sasuke-kun? – Le pregunto el con una sonrisa, que logro poner a la pelirrosa nerviosa.

- E… eso no te in… interesa.

- Lo sabia – Murmuro el. _Le sigo poniendo nerviosa _- ¿Qué piensas de mí? –Le pregunto ante el asombro de todos.

- ¿Qué… que di… dijiste? – Le pregunto ella mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué piensas de mi? – La observo intrigado y se dio cuenta que sus manos se convertían en un puñ levanto la mirada y observo odio en sus ojos.

- ¡Eres un arrogante, prepotente, estupido, majadero, malcriado, injusto, cabrón, sexi, guapo, maravilloso, explosivo, elegante, fuerte y feo… Sasuke-Kun!

Se tapo la boca al ver lo que había dicho, su rostro se volvió digno del color rojo y con temor volteo hacia Sasuke. Este le regresaba unas de sus sonrisas, y su ceja derecha alzada.

- Tsk. Molestia – Sonriendo, desapareció.

- ¡Worales! – Dijo Naruto asombrado rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Por la cerrada triunfal! – Grito Shikamaru.

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 3! – Grito Kiba.

- ¡Empate!

- Oh por dios. Esto de los cupidos de konoha no será nada fácil – Se masajeo las sienes Kakashi.

- Coincido contigo amigo – Dijo Itachi – Debimos pensarlo antes de hacerlo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos y Comentarios: **

**betsy uchiha: **Me alegra ver que fuiste tu el primer REVIEWS que mi historia tuvo, enserio espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado mucho.

**crisa9511: **si la verdad eso de los celos de nuestro amado Sasuke Uchiha seme ocurrió e idee un plan para sonsacarlo y matarlo de celos. Me alegra que te gustara y espero siempre tus reviews.

**LadySc –Maaya-: **Bien padre y original tu nombre. Gracias decir que mi historias suena interesante, la verdad leer sus comentrios me ayudan a saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Cuidate.

**Saku Saku Uchiha: **Me alegro ver que la historia se te hizo cómica y la temática si esta buena y se que ira mejorando. Solo que en este capi agrege un poco de pelea y mas actuación.

**sasuke-glamour: **Hey las reacciones de Sasuke mejoraran y nos haran partirnos de la risa. Aquí en este capi su reaccion se baso mas en la confucion y su decisión. La historia esta empezando y quiero dejar claro sus emociones. CUIDATE. Bsos.

**Chio-miau: **Si gracias por tu reviews, el ser nueva y tener tantos me alegra y por eso me apura entes de navidad para poner el capi. Espero y te guste muchisimo.

**Nachi123: **Yo tambien brindo por ellos! Por Sasuke! Jajaja y no creo que se vuelva asesino. Gracias por tu reviws.

**Gisela: **Estoy bien muchas gracias, muchisimo emocionada por saber que a varias personas le gusto mi historia. Cuidate mucho y espero y este capi te guste mucho.

**mari_sasusaku: **Aquí esta la conti lo mas rápido que pude, ya mañana es navidad asi que no podré. Cuidate mucho y disfruta de la lectura.

**Valerii Hyuga: **Aquí esta la conti, aquí esta la conti, aquí esta la conti, aquí esta la conti, aquí esta la conti. Gracias por el review cuidate.

**MissBbuh!: **Mi imaginación esta siendo absorvida por esta hisotia encerio. Lo juro! Pero vale la pena por ver sus reviws. Cuidate mucho y me alegra que la historia te atrapo, de eso se trata.

**armida110896: **Listo te traigo la conti lo mas rapido que pude, spero y te guste tambien y vea de nuevo tu review. Besitos.

**mOnii.27: **Si es pura risa la historia, solo que con AMOR seee. Gracias por tu review y tus saludos, aquí esta la contii lo mas pronto que pude. Besitos.

**sweet arquelin **El capi lo hize mas largo a petición tuya ok! Espero y te guste mucho, planeaba hacerlo mucho mas largo, pero tengo que salir a hacer las compras d navidad jeje. Cuidate.

**Setsuna17: **Como terminara? Ni te imaginas. Ni yo misma se. Se me ocurren tantas ideas, pero espero que la que elija te guste mucho y a las demas tambien. Cuidate y mil grax por tu review.

**XxDark-lalaxX: **Si los cupidos de konoha arriva! Por Sasuke nuestro bomboncito! Jaja estoy feliz porque te gustase mi historia encerio. Cuidate y espero verte con tus reviews hasta que la termine.

**maria Alejandra: **Por Sasuke, gaara e itachi grax pr tu review, tambien a mi me gustan esos bombones la verdad. Somos pecadoras jaja cuidate y besitos.

**vero-chan: **Veo chica que adoras a Itachi. Entonces estamos del mismo bando! Viva itachi! Lo amamos. Cuidate mucho. Grax por tu review.

**ARY – sweet cat: **Aquí te traigo el capi pronto, lo mas que pude. Y grax pr saber que tus reviews los tendre hasta q termine la historia. Bye.

**Ishiyama-san: **Yo tambien casi me mato de larisa al hacerla, tuve tantas ideas y gracias por ser mi seguido. En verdad me estoy mas tranquila al saber que observas mis faltas ortográficas, con errores se aprende. Grax por todo. Besos.

**Laurita261: **El plan ya comenzo.. Muahahaha todos contra Sasuke. Es hora de que sufra un poquitín. Besitos. Grax por el review.

**Edith: **Tantas risas hacen que yo me ria solita. Si yo tambien le pongo apodosa esos viejos. (suspiro) como los amamos eh? Grax por tu review, espero verlo pronto. Cuidate.

**XKotoneX: **Aquí esta la conti, espero y te guste. Mil grax por tu review.


	3. Fase Numero 2

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Rock Lee y hasta Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso de Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡Entren! SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan.

**"Sasuke Uchiha"** Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos_

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

-------------------------Cambio de escena.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1: Lo lamento no haber colocado el capi antes. LO SIENTO, PERDONENME. Pero el internet me lo quitaron y hasta hoy lo voy consiguiendo lo juro. Tambien lamento si tiene unos tantos errores el capitulo porque la ultima parte la cree rapidamente, ocea apresuradisisisima, solo para ponerlo mas pronto y que mis lectores quedaran satisfechos. Cuidense mucho y les prometo la actualizacion mas rapida.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: Aclaraciones lectores mios: Sasuke tiene su familia completa ok. Nadie a muerto, Itachi nunca fue malo, se me hace entristecido que en realidad nuestro bombon tenga la familia toda rota como una hoja de papel. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 3: Gracias a las chicas que me ayudaron con la ortografia y con el nombre de kankuro. Enecerio me alegra aprender de ustedes las mejores. **

Sin nada mas que decir

¡Se abre el telón!

* * *

**Nuevos cupidos de Konoha**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

********************

_"Mostrarse celoso… es confesar que se ama"_

**Capitulo tres: Fase Numero 2: "Neji el chico Guapo, Atrevido y Sexi"**

- ¿Reunión CK?

- Si.

- Es que no entiendo que es… Reunión CK

- Eso mismo.

- ¿Reunión CK?

- ¡Si, Naruto!

- Sai bobo… ¿Qué es reunión CK? – Volvió a insistir el rubio.

- Naruto – El pelinegro suspiro sonoramente – Naruto… estas colmando mi paciencia.

- Lo siento

- …

- ¿Sai bobo?

- Que.

- ¿Reunión CK?

- ¡Naruto te voy a…!

- ¡Al fin llegan!

Los dos chicos olvidaron su pelea y se dedicaron a observar a sus demás compañeros Eran los únicos que faltaban para la primera reunión que habían convocado el día de hoy. La primera de muchas más.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Pregunto Gaara enojado.

- Pregúntaselo a Naruto – Respondió Sai, mientras se aclaraba la garganta - ¿Reunión CK? ¿Reunión CK? ¿Reunión CK? ¡Ya no lo aguantaba!

- ¡No es verdad Sai bobo!

- Como estamos todos… - Interrumpió Kakashi antes de que se mataran - … Será mejor ver quien es el siguiente en actuar. No queremos que Naruto se nos adelante.

- Si es verdad – Respondieron a coro los chicos.

- Mañana los dos van a entrenar aquí mismo – Anuncio Kankuro - Lo vi en la lista y me asombro ver que los dos coincidieron. Podemos venir nosotros también – Anuncio encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me acorde que yo vengo con el teme! – Grito Naruto – Puedo actuar yo y…

- ¡Estas loco! – Le negaron sus amigos.

- ¡Bueno! Todavía uno que se ofrece y mira como agradecen…

- Actuara Neji – Anuncio Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Yo?!

- Si, tu.

- Pero… ¡¿Yo?!

- Si, tu.

- ¡Kakashi, yo no planeaba actuar!

- Si estas en esto tienes que actuar – Dijo Itachi.

- ¡Pero yo entrenare con Ten Ten!

- ¿Se pondrá celosa acaso? – Le pregunto Shikamaru guiñándole un ojo - ¡A Neji le gusta Ten Ten!

- Cállate – Mascullo el aludido.

- ¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! ¡Se besan en un árbol! ¡Son novi… Auch! – Se quejo Kiba masajeándose su brazo derecho.

- Estamos entonces todos de acuerdo – Dijo Itachi – Neji tu entrenaras con Sakura.

- ¡Pero ella entrenara con Ino! – Se excuso alzando los brazos.

- Yo entrenare con Ino – Dijo Shikamaru – Le llamare al rato.

- ¡No es justo! – Se quejo el Hyuuga – No sé ni que decirle, admito no soy bueno en eso.

- ¡Si admites en lo que no eres bueno enfrente de ellas es bueno! – Le aconsejo Naruto.

- Solo coquetea – Respondió Sai – Leí en mi libro que le tienes que guiñar un ojo, decirles cosas atrevidas, claro en el momento adecuado. ¡Y también Insinuártele!

- Como si fuera fácil.

- ¡Déjense de quejarse! ¡Solo imagínense cuando esos dos locos estén de novios!

- ¡Kiba tiene razón!

- Bueno, acérquense – Los llamo Kakashi – Itachi y yo ya tenemos el plan para mañana mas que listo – Miro a Neji – Donde tu hijo – Le palmeo la espalda - eres el protagonista de esta historia.

- Sí, claro. Con gusto.

- Lo que aremos será…

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo - menos Neji, esta mas que obvio - salieron como rayos para terminar los toques de la "Fase Numero dos". El plan de Kakashi e Itachi era a pruebas de fallas, nada podía salir mal, bueno casi nada, todos estaban seguros que Naruto la arruinaría de nuevo.

-----------------

Al día siguiente el sol brillo en toda la aldea. Una chica pelirrosa se levanto muy de mañana para poder alistarse y llegar temprano a su entrenamiento. Abrió felizmente las cortinas de su habitación y sonrío al sentir el sol en su cuerpo. Ese día entrenaría con Ino, ese día era perfecto. Ese día… Ese día entrenaría junto al Uchiha, lo tenía que soportar, aguantar…

Sus regaños. Sus fastidios. Su presencia. Su arrogancia. Su… Su… ¡Todo!

- Molesto Uchiha – Susurro enojada. Pero en el fondo, muy, pero muy en el fondo, deseaba con todo el corazón verlo hoy.

-----------------

Mientras que en esos momentos, un chico le volvía a ganar a su despertador. Se levantaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y metía ese cuerpo de dios griego que tanto nos vuelve loca a la bañera y cerraba aun más las cortinas de su habitación para impedir el paso del sol. Hoy estaba listo para arrollar al baka de Naruto, hoy estaba listo para aguantas las peleas y regaños de su ex compañera… Hoy estaba listo para todo.

- Tsk. Haruno eres una molestia – Sonrío de lado.

_Mi molestia._

-

-

----------

- ¡A la uno! ¡A la dos! ¡A las tres!

La bola rodó por los aires y se estrello fuertemente en el suelo. Fue agarrada rápidamente por Shikamaru quien le lanzo una patada a Kankuro quien intentaba quitársela. Rápidamente se la lanzo a Sai, quien la atrapo en los aires.

- ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! – Pedía Naruto saltando por todos lados en la pista de obstáculos.

Sai corrió hacia Gaara que se encontraba parado enfrente de el. Pero fue Itachi quien se interpuso en ellos aplastando la bola y reventándola al instante.

¡Plop!

- ¿Están jugando cuando deberían de estar preparándose? – Les regaño.

- ¡No seas un amargado como Sasuke! – Le grito Naruto desde el otro lado de la cancha - ¡Recuerda que ese teme es un amargado que no tiene vida! ¡Que esta solo! ¡Que por eso Saku…!

- Baka –Su piel se le erizo y trago saliva muy despacio. Esa voz macabra y seria la conocía a la perfección.

- Te…Teme ¡Que tal! – Le sonrío mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

- Hmp.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –Le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Entrenemos – Eso lo agarro desprevenido.

En un instante un kunai pasó rozando su pierna derecha, logrando hacerle un corte. El rubio maldijo en voz baja cuando sintió la tierra golpear su espalda. El Uchiha se estaba vengando a su manera, y una manera muy mala.

_¡El plan había comenzado! _

_¡Y déjenme decirles que pan! _

- ¡Cerda casi llegamos tarde! – La voz de Sakura se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¡Cállate fentona!

- Ino eres un caso perdido – La jalo por el brazo – Es mejor entrenar de nueva buena vez. No se para que te detuviste a comprar ese lápiz labial si tienes uno igualito en tu casa.

Entraron al claro en donde varias personas ya entrenaban, Sakura fue la primera en ser vista por todos los presentes. Pudo observar a su izquierda a Naruto y Sasuke pelear como si fuese el fin del mundo. Diviso a los lejos a Kakashi con Itachi, a Hinata entrenando con Kiba… _¿Kiba? Hinata siempre entrena con su primo… _

- Ino… ¿Por qué todos están con…?

- ¡Hasta que te apareces mujer! – El grito de Shikamaru la atrajo a la realidad. Lo miro desde lo lejos y se asombro al verlo junto a Ino. _¿Ino no estaba hace un segundo a mi lado?_

- ¿Cerda? – Le llamo confundida.

- ¡Entrenare con Shikamaru! – Le dijo desde lejos.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Que entrenare con Shikamaru! – Le volvió a repetir.

- ¿Y yo? – Se pregunto a si misma – Ino eres la peor amiga del mundo.

- ¡Frentona! – Alzo su rostro y vio como su amiga se acercaba a ella – Entrenaras con el guapo Neji Hyuuga – Se acerco a su oído y le susurro – Suerte. Si puedes bésalo.

- Ne… Neji Hyuuga – Dijo Sakura al viento a la vez que Ino se alejaba de nuevo. _Neji… ¿Entrenare con…? ¡¿El Hyuuga?! _

- Hola, Sakura – Se dio la vuelta y lo miro, lo miro de pies a cabeza. _¡Este chico es un bombón! _Su porte despreocupado y serio, esa mirada fija que parecía… parecía...

- Ho…Hola – Le saludo nerviosa - ¿Por qué entrenaremos juntos? – Pregunto y pudo ver como el chico alzaba una de sus cejas - ¡No! ¡No! No me tomes a mal, so… solo pregunto.

- Quería entrenar hoy contigo – Le hizo un gesto de mano y comenzaron a caminar - ¿Estuvo mal? – Le pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella.

- N… no

"**¡Shanaro entramaremos con el bombón de Neji Hyuuga!"**

- Oh, cállate – Susurro perpleja.

"**¡Le dio ganas de entrenar con nosotras!"**

- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Hola! – Le saludo Naruto.

- Hola Naruto.

- ¡¿Entrenaras con Neji?! – Le pregunto gritando a garganta abierta. Si lo que el plan decía era tener la atención del Uchiha menor en ellos. Lo había logrado.

- Si – Le respondió el Hyuuga – Desde hoy entrenaremos jun-tos – Sonrío al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba notoriamente. _Esto va a estar muy fácil._

Sasuke voltio su cara hacia el portador del Byakugan y lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus manos se convirtieron en un puño. Y sin darse cuenta, ya tenia mil y un formas de matar al Hyuuga.

- ¿Teme? – Le llamo Naruto al ver su reacción. _¡Lo hemos logrado! _

- Calla Baka. A entrenar – Y acto seguido reanudaron la pelea.

- Esta vez si lo lograremos – Le susurro Kankuro a Gaara, quien asintió.

- ¿Quieren golosinas? – Les pregunto Itachi mientras ingería una.

- ¡Claro! – Y los tres chicos prestaron atención al panorama.

- ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto Neji.

- Este… eso creo - _¡Maldición estoy nerviosa! ¡Cálmate Sakura! ¡Cálmate! _

- Intenta cálmarte – Le aconsejo el chico.

- Como si fuera tan fácil contigo de compañer… - Se cayó al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta. _¡Maldición la he regado y mucho! _

- Vamos sa-ku-ra - Le dijo sonriendo el Hyuuga.

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

La chica sintió que el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones y en algún momento un paro cardiaco acabaría con su vida. Miro como el Hyuuga sonreía y supo en ese momento perdería la batalla.

El chico se lanzo hacia ella divertido y vio como Sakura seguía plantada en el mismo lugar. Adivino que Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado lo de minutos atrás, así que estaba claro que el plan marchaba a la perfección.

- No – El susurro de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos y pudo ver que fácilmente esquivo su patada.

Se giro para atacar de nuevo y activo su Byakugan.

Sakura estaba bien entrenada y era una rival digna de pelear con él. Se lanzo por enésima vez hacia ella con la misma finalidad prometiendo no fallar. Y no lo hizo.

Para este entonces eran los únicos entrenando ya que los demás estaban dando su receso. Con la velocidad de un rayo sujeto a Sakura por la cintura y la lanzo contra un árbol, pero su objetivo no era hacerle daño a ella, era hacerle daño a un chico que se encontraba a solo cuatro metros de distancia.

La volvió a sujetar por la cintura y volvió a lanzarla contra otro árbol esperando que ella actuara. La chica por su parte adivino la jugada del Hyuuga y decidió actuar de una buena vez. Se aferro al árbol donde fue lanzada y se dedico a buscar a su oponente, que en segundos apareció detrás de ella sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura, como si de una acaricia se tratase.

- ¿Eso es lo único que me das Haruno? – Le dijo en su oído lentamente, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se incendiaran de rojo. Y es que dejenme decirles que esa frase se puede tomar de varios puntos de vista.

- Yo… yo - _¡Desde cuando Neji es el chico "Guapo, atrevido y sexi"! ¡Me va a dar! ¡Me va a dar! _

La agarro en sus brazos sintiendo como ella luchaba con poca energía para escapar. ¡Dios santo! Y es que estar entre esos brazos. ¿A quién se le ocurriría escapar de ellos?

- Me las pagaras Hyuuga – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. _Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles._

- Te estoy esperando Sa-ku-ra – Y ahí cierto chico pelinegro con pupilas rojo fuego, que era agarrado por diez hombres de la aldea. ¡Exploto por segunda vez!

- Eso ya no es un entrenamiento – Lo dijo fuerte y claro.

Sasuke se dedico en alejar al Hyuuga de _**SU**_ chica. Lo desvió por unos momentos con su sharingan y en momentos estuvo en medio de ellos dos. _Asi se hace las cosas, al estilo Uchiha. _

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Le recrimino Sakura.

- Es hora del receso.

- Nada de receso Uchiha – Respondió Neji fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Hmp. No hablo contigo.

- Estamos entrenando. ¿Qué no ves?

- Eso no era entrenar.

- ¿Te molesta acaso?

- … No.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡¿No te molesta?! ¡¿Que no te molesta Uchiha?! – Todo mundo callo al ver a Sakura gritar de esa manera.

- Nadie se meta con ella en ese estado tan diabolic… - Oh, oh. Kiba callo instantáneamente al ver la mirada de la chica en el. Era como saber que al dia siguiente morirás. ¡Dios salve a nuestro Sasuke de esa chica!

- ¡En verdad que no te entiendo Uchiha! ¡Si no te importa para que interrumpes mi entrenamiento con el guapo de Neji! – _Una cucharada de tu propia medicina Uchiha. _

- ¡¿Guapo?! – Le recrimino él.

- Si guapo – Dijo ella mientras agarraba el brazo del Hyuuga fuertemente.

- Has lo que quieras.

- Si eso hare, no pretendas que te pediré permiso – Le contesto ella.

- Pues bien.

- ¡Bien!

- Bien.

- ¡Bien!

- Ya esta bien de pelea por hoy - Interfirio Kakashi jalando de la oreja a Naruto.

- ¡Yo me estoy portando bien! - Se quejo el rubio.

- Estoy bien de acuerdo con Kakashi - Hablo Itachi - Sasuke será mejor que dejes las peleas.

- Bien.

- ¿Porque todo el mundo dice la palabra bien? - Pregunto Ino confundida - ¡Yo ya dije la palabra bien! ¡Ah, y dos veces!

- Me voy - Dijo el Uchiha menor mirando de reojo a Sakura - Te veo en casa Itachi - ¡Poff!

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! - Festejo Shikamaru.

- Lo se - Contesto Gaara.

- Bueno me voy – Anuncio Sakura de mala gana, jalando del brazo a su amiga – Adiós chicos, adiós sensei.

- Cuídate Sakura.

- Adiós.

- Hasta pronto.

- ¡Se me olvida, Neji! – La pelirrosa corrió hacia el chico y se puso de puntitas para susurrarle algo al odio. Luego se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Que te dijo! ¡Que te dijo dattebayo!

- ¿Qué te susurro? – Le pregunto Itachi curioso como todos los demás.

- Me dio las gracias por ayudarle a poner celoso al Uchiha – El Hyuuga se encogió de hombros – Solo fue eso.

- ¡Solo eso! – Le regaño Kiba.

- ¡Se entero de que le estamos ayudando! – Chillo Kankuro.

- La incógnita es… ¿Por qué esta dejándonos ayudarle? – Se pregunto a si mismo Kakashi mirando al cielo.

- Sensei… ¿Qué es incógnita?

- ¡Naruto tu no cambias!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos mis reviews prometo que para la proxima les dejare mensajes a cada quien en el proximo capitulo. Se los prometo, promero encerio.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2010!**

**Que sea lleno de amor, salud, felicidad y cariño. **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS.!!!!**

**Los adorooo.!!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS!**

**PLIS!!**


	4. Fase Número 3

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Rock Lee y hasta Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso de Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡Entren! SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

**- **Sasuke Uchiha - Los personajes hablan.

**"Sasuke Uchiha"** Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos de Sakura y Sasuke-kun_

:::::: Flash Back ::::::

-------------------------Cambio de escena.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1: Lamento mucho la demora, pero mis capítulos los colocare cada diez o quince días… Estoy comenzando mi escuela y es que los maestros han hecho complot contra nosotros dejándonos bastantes tareas.!! Apenas y pude terminar este capitulo. Lo siento. Espero y sepan entenderme. **

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: todos mis fiel lectores, este es un aviso para que se pasen a leer mi nueva historia… "GUERRA DE SEXOS" Enserio se que les va a encantar igual que a mí. **

Sin nada más que decir

¡Se abre el telón!

* * *

**Nuevos Cupidos de Konoha**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

********************

"_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta"_

**Capitulo tres: Fase Numero 3: "¡Sasuke celoso de un perro!"**

- ¿Sasukito? – Pregunto Sai con una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

- No, se escucha muy gay – Reclamo Neji pensativo sentado en el sillón.

- ¡Entonces dimos en el clavo!

- ¡Cállate Kiba! – Regaño Kankuro mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano parta aguantarse la risa.

- Además Itachi ya lo llama así, no es algo nuevo – Comento Sai asomándose por la ventana y mirando el paisaje.

Se preguntaran que están haciendo nuestros queridos chicos Cupidos ¿No es así? Ni más ni menos que… ¡Colocándoles nombres claves a sus víctimas! Su plan consistía en eso… por ahora, solo por ahora, ya que como su querida chica oji-jade los había descubierto, no deseaban que sucediera lo mismo con cierto chico portador del Sharingan. Se pondría mucho peor.

- Que tal… ¿Uchihita? – Dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba la cara de todos sus compañeros desde el suelo.

- Nah – Le golpeo el hombro Kiba que se encontraba a su lado. Y es que nuestros sexis chicos estaban desparramados por toda la amplia sala, en casa del rubio hiperactivo.

- Bueno, tal vez. SasuUchi – Todos se giraron horrorizados hacia Gaara. ¡¿El había dicho aquello?! – ¿Qué? Hoy no estoy inspirado – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuándo lo has estado? – Le pregunto divertido Neji, para luego lanzarse ambos unos cojines.

- ¡Mejor SasuUchi-mal-amigo-celosin! – El grito de Kankuro resonó el toda la sala. El chico de la arena se encontraba brincando por el sillón con toda la felicidad del mundo, aquel nombre había sido su primera aportación del día.

- ¡Bájate del sillón! – Se quejo Naruto negando con la cabeza y sirviéndose su quinto plato de ramen - ¡Además ese hombre esta difícil!

- Eso mismo has dicho en los últimos diez intentos – Le regaño Gaara cruzándose de brazos y un tanto exasperado, mientras rodaba los ojos.

- ¡No es verdad, dattebayo!

- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Todos gimieron con cansancio a escuchar el grito de Rock Lee, eso no era buena señal. El chico se había parado y puesto a brincar por todos lados.

- ¡Hey, me pisas mi mano! – Sai dio un grito de dolor para luego empujar con todas sus energías a Lee, quien cayó encima del Hyuga.

- ¡Quita tu apestosa mano de mi trasero! – Grito Neji y lo siguiente que se vio fue a una mancha verde volando por los cielos y que con un estruendoso golpe, aterrizo en la alfombra del pasillo.

- Auch, eso dolió – Dijo Kiba con una mueca en su rostro – Y dinos ¿Cual era tu idea? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa angelical.

- Ya… ya se me olvido – Le respondió – Creo Naruto, que voy por hielo – El rubio asintió desorientado y Rock Lee se perdió de vista con su grande golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Este es bueno! ¡Este es bueno! – Grito Shikamaru parándose del sillón con alta felicidad – Que les parece mejor Fuchi. ¿A que esta bueno verdad? ¿A que si?

- ¡¿FUCHI?! – Pegunto Kiba con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Si entienden. Fuchi, de que lo aborrecemos, pero UCHI de Uchiha. ¡Ha! ¡Esta padre! ¡¿Le entendieron?! – Explico con una sonrisa Shikamaru - ¡¿Le entendieron?!

- Shika compañero – Dijo Neji acercándose al aludido, dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro - ¡Calladito estas mejor!

- Oh, que pesados.

- Mejor piensen en otro – La voz de Kankuro denotaba cansancio y desesperación. Estaban desde hace una hora tratando de encontrar un apodo para Sasuke y no habían avanzado en nada. ¡En nada!

- Probemos con…. ¡Teme! - Y como siempre Naruto empeora la situación.

- Yo siempre dije que al baka lo tiraron de bebe y su cerebro no quedo bien – Comento Sai con infinita inocencia y las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

- Amigos míos – Todos se giraron para mirar a Kakashi e Itachi que acababan de llegar cada uno con un papel en manos – Veo que a como los dejamos no han avanzado en nada, son puro pelear – Negó con la cabeza – Jóvenes.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pegunto Itachi con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo de siempre, bla bla bla, peleas y que a Naruto lo tiraron de bebe y su cerebro sufrió daños severos – Le comento Kiba.

- ¡Ha, estaba seguro de eso! – Itachi chasqueo los dedos emocionado, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento – No sé cómo pude perderme eso. ¡Mierda!

- Mejor denme los apodos que vieron para Sakura – Dijo Kakashi viendo que Naruto estaba listo para reclamar.

- ¡Para Sakura que tal, sexi! – Dijo Kiba.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezo! – Dijo Rock Lee.

- ¡Guapetona! – Dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Cállense, dattebayo! – Les regaño Naruto aventándoles un poco de su ramen a cada uno.

- ¡Naruto eres amigo muerto! – Ese había sido Kiba.

- ¡Narutoooooooo! – El grito de Shikamaru sonó en toda la aldea.

_Y de nuevo una pelea más… _

- ¿Ven lo que digo? – Dijo Kakashi – Por kami-sama que alguien nos ampare.

La pelea no duro mucho gracias a que un emocionado Itachi – junto con sus porras - y un serio Kakashi, la detuvieron antes de que alguien resultase herido. No les quedaba mucho tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo con el plan de ese día, el tiempo lo habían desperdiciado y tenían que actuar ya.

¿Qué habrán tramado esta vez?

---

---

- ¿Escucharon ese grito? – Pregunto Ino.

- ¡Narutoooooo! – Imito Sakura divertida – Yo digo que fue tu novio Shikamaru.

- ¡No es mi novio! – Chillo la rubia roja hasta las orejas.

- Pe… pero si estas ro… roja – Susurro Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡No estábamos hablando de eso hace un rato! – Volvió a chillar Ino frustrada – Estábamos molestando a Sakura ¿Recuerdas Hinata? – La oji-perla asintió.

- ¡Pero ya les dije que no me gusta! – La pelirrosa apretó ambos puños enojada. Sabía que sus dos amigas no pararían hasta sacarle la verdad.

- No seas una mentirosa Sakura – Dijo Ino negando con la cabeza – Te conozco muy bien frentona.

- No me gusta Neji, de verdad – Trato de explicar – Además, solo me hacia un favor – La oji-jade sonrió al recordar lo sucedido el día pasado.

- ¡Vez te gusta! ¡Estas sonriendo!

- I… Ino mejor ba... baja la voz – Le dijo Hinata cohibida.

- ¡No es justo que me regañes a mi Hinata! – Exclamo la chica alzando los brazos al aire – Yo solo quería que Sakura me dijera la verdad, ambas sabemos que se muere por un chico.

- Pero no por Neji – Le dijo la Hanuro rodando los ojos.

- ¡Vez! ¡No negaste que te gusta un chico!

- Tal… tal vez sea Sasuke-kun – Sakura abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar el comentario de la Hyuuga. Ino solo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Habían dado en el clavo.

- Yo… yo… no… no claro…

- ¡Vez Saku, no puedes ni hablar! – Ino se carcajeo – Hasta Hinata se dio cuenta que a ti te gusta el Uchiha ¿No es cierto Hinata?

- Yo… lo… lo lamento Sakura – Se disculpo la chica mirando el suelo apenada.

- No te preocupes – Le tranquilizo la oji-jade – Tienes razón, es hora de que lo acepte. Además es mejor que me resigne. El nunca me vera como algo mas, solo no las pasamos peleando.

- ¡Hablando del rey de roma! – Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, la rubia agarro desprevenidas a sus dos amigas, metiéndolas a la fuerza al local que tenían a su lado.

- ¡¿Pero que te pa...?! – Guardaron silencio mientras se apoyaban en la puerta. Ino tenía cada mano tapando la boca de Sakura y Hinata, las tenia acorraladas y con cara de espanto. Esos indicios marcaban que había visto algo o alguien.

- Miren – El susurro de la rubia apenas y fue audible, vieron como caminaba despacio hasta el grande cristal del mostrador y se asomaba. Le siguieron.

Las tres amigas observaron a cinco chicos pasar junto al local en donde se encontraba. Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder y tembló de pies a cabeza. Sakura se mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba… Este no era su día. No señor.

- ¿Se esconden de los chicos?

- ¡AHHHHH! – Gritaron las tres shinobis adaptando una pose defensiva.

- ¡Ten Ten por poco me da el infarto por tu culpa! – Chillo la rubia indignada al ver de quien se trataba.

- Lo lamento, pero yo estaba aquí antes de que ustedes llegaran – Explico la castaña en son de paz - ¿A qué se debe su visita?

- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – La voz de Sakura sonó nerviosa y descontrolada. Lo único que deseaba ahora con todas sus ganas, era no haber aceptado la invitación de Ino para salir el día de hoy. Estaría mejor en su casita, viendo la tele y no como ahora, escondiéndose de los chicos.

- Este es el local de mi tía – Les explico Ten Ten mientras movía un caja – Estoy esperando a que me traigan un encargo. ¿Se esconden de los chicos? – Volvió a preguntar divertida.

- Yo… yo no es… estoy apta pa… para contestar – Murmuro Hinata con ambas manos en su pecho tratando de regular su respiración. Y apoyándose en un barandal.

- No estamos escondiéndonos de los chicos – Aclaro Sakura, jugando nerviosamente con ambas manos.

- Que bueno porque… Ellos vienen hacia aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Las chicas se giraron y ya estaban preparadas para salir como alma que lleva quien sabe que por el umbral de la puerta.

Pero era tarde…

Enfrente de las cuatro se encontraban Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y… Uchiha. _¡UCHIHAAAA!_

"**¡Shanaro, pero que suerte tenemos!"**

- ¡Hola chicas! – Les saludo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- ¡Qué bueno verlas dattebayo! – Chillo de emoción Naruto, al momento en que saludaba a todas.

- Si - _¡No cabe duda que hoy no es mi día! Sakura, calma, calma, no lo mires, no lo mires. ¡NO LO MIRES! _

Muy tarde para eso.

_¡Muy tarde retrocedan! ¡Repito retrocedan! ¡No!_

Con reproche lo miro de arriba abajo. Sus pantalones rasgados y playera color azul eléctrico lo hacían irresistible. Su cabello mojado y labios entreabiertos, sus musculosos brazos dando a conocer su duro entrenamiento, sus facciones serias y ojos color ónix… sus… sus... _¡Esto no puede pasarme! ¡Deja de pensar en el!_

- ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? – Pregunto Kiba sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No… Nosotras estábamos… mmm… ¡Visitando a Ten Ten! – Dijo Ino nerviosa, mientras que miraba a Sakura y esta a la vez a Hinata, que miraba el suelo. Sasuke noto como la rubia había contestado la pregunta de Kiba con nerviosismo. Supo que habían estado escondiéndose de ellos.

-Hmp – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

- ¡Qué tal si salimos juntos esta tarde! – Aconsejo Naruto con una sonrisa. _¡Pero si solo me faltaba eso! Nota mental… Matar a Naruto_

- Na… Naruto-kun, eso me pa… parece buena idea – Susurro Hinata. _¡No Hinata, no te unas al mal!_

- ¡Entonces esta dicho! – Vio como su amiga Ino agarraba del brazo a Shikamaru y lo jalaba a la salida - ¡Vamos saku!

- Eh, claro.

_Mierda. Pero que amigas son esas que te dejan por un par de hombres. ¡Genial! _

Esperaron a que Ten Ten se despidiera de su tía y partieron rumbo a quien sabe donde, a estas alturas la Haruno no escuchaba nada, estaba perdida. Realmente odiaba su vida. ¿Por qué todo mundo se empeñaba en verla junto a ese Uchiha? ¿Sería el destino? Hasta ese momento nunca había creído en eso ¿Por qué creerlo ahora? Ha, el Uchiha no se merecía su sufrimiento. ¡Pero claro que no!

"**¡Pero es que es tan sexi!"**

- Cállate – Le contesto de mala gana a su Inner.

"**¡Es tan fuerte, serio, guapo, talentoso, decidido, luchador, perfecto…!"**

Y de nuevo su entusiasmo se vino abajo.

- No pensé que fueras tan inteligente – Le dijo una voz a su lado volviéndola a sacar de sus pensamientos.

- Ni yo – Respondió viendo que se trataba de Kiba - ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto al fijarse que se encontraban solos a mitad del camino. ¿Tanto habían caminado?

- Nos dejaron abandonados. Ino se rapto a Shikamaru, Naruto rapto a la inocencia de Hinata junto con ella. Ten Ten fue arrastrada por Neji, aunque cueste creerlo… y Uchiha… Se lo trago la tierra. ¡Puff!

Miro encantada como Kiba explicaba lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros. No había duda que el chico es experto en divertir a una mujer. Qué lindo se veía, tan tierno. No evito compararlo con Uchiha.

- Eres una buena persona – Dijo la oji-jade asombrándose ella misma de sus palabras, pero aun así las decía de todo corazón.

- Oh, no sigas porque harás que me sonroje – Se carcajeo al darse cuenta la cara que su amigo había puesto.

- ¡Akamaru! – Chillo la oji-jade dándose cuenta apenas que el perro se encontraba junto a ella. Se agacho rápidamente y lo abrazo mientras que el movía la cola feliz – Tenía tiempo que no te veía.

- Dice que está feliz de verte – Le tradujo Kiba y luego carraspeo – Y dice que cada día estas más hermosa

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto divertida – Ceo que los perros tienen mejores gustos que los humanos.

- Digo lo mismo.

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Pasaremos la tarde juntos. Akamaru quiere estar otro rato contigo – Comento el chico con una sonrisa.

- ¡Entonces vamos!

Caminaron otro largo tramo junto con el ya grande perro a su lado. La chica por el momento se había olvidado de cierto chico pelinegro y créanme que eso era ya un logro, quería disfrutar del momento como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Dentro de poco comenzarían de nuevo las misiones, y la palabra _"Misiones" _incluían a un Uchiha.

- Akamaru ha crecido bastante – Dijo la pelirrosa mirando fascinada al perro – Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando estaba así de pequeño – Sonrió mientras que hacia un gesto con sus manos al momento que paraban de caminar.

- Te entiendo Sakura. Nosotros también hemos crecido – Y cuando Kiba dijo eso no pudo evitar que aquellos momentos con su equipo 7 saltaran a su mente.

- Si, ya estamos bien…

- ¡Vamos cariño!

- ¡Estás loca mujer!

Los gritos de sus compañeros interrumpieron su charla dejándola a medias. De ante mano sabían de quien se trataba… nada más ni nada menos que de Ino y Shikamaru. Los más escandalosos de toda esta bendita aldea.

- ¡Se te vera genial el rubio! – Gritaba cierta rubia que corría detrás de un chico como si su vida dependiese de eso - ¡Estaremos igualitos! ¡¿No te parece genial?!

- ¡El color de mi cabello me gusta tal como está! – Le respondió el otro a cierta distancia.

- No seas pesimista.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Cállense! – Les regaño Kiba mirando cómo la gente que pasaba murmuraban algo como: _"La juventud de ahora…" "Pero que escandalosos jovencitos…" "El amor de aquellos corazones…! _Y muchas cosas más. Bla bla bla.

- ¡Pero quiere pintarme mi cabello!

- ¡Vamos Shika, estarás mas sexi! – Chillaba la chica.

- ¡Sakura sálvame de este demonio! – La pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros quienes intentaban matarse mutuamente. Puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Ino, no creo que pintarle el cabello este permitido – Le dijo a su amiga.

- ¡Pero se verá tan monísimo!

- ¡Yo no quiero!

- Saben que – Intervino Kiba – Yo me llevo a Sakura y ustedes arreglan sus defectos y virtudes solitos. Cuídense. Hasta luego.

Y para asombro de los otros dos. La oji-jade no puso objeción.

Y cierto Uchiha lo vio claramente desde su escondite.

_Hmp…_

Para cuando estuvieron alejados de sus dos compañeros gritones y cuyos escándalos superan cualquier noticia de la aldea, dejaron de caminar y Kiba pudo respirar tranquilamente. Qué decir de la oji-jade que apenas y se había creído aquello. _Tanto escándalo para algo tan insignificante._

- Que amiga te conseguiste – Le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

- Que amigo te conseguiste – Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando al animal a su lado.

- ¿Les parece si les traigo un helado?

- ¡Estupendo! – Chillo de emoción Sakura, y es que tenía tiempo que no probaba uno de aquellos – Veo que también a Akamaru le gustan – Dijo mirando como el perro movía la cola aceleradamente.

- En un momento regreso – Aviso Kiba – Akamaru cuida a Sakura – Y diciendo esto, se alejo del lugar dejándolos solos.

- Veo que eres mi cuidador – Dijo la chica sonriente – Ven, será mejor descansar – Y caminando unos paso más, se sentó en una banca junto a su cuidador.

"_Qué bueno que ese tal Kiba se largo" _Pensaba el pelinegro arriba de un árbol cerca de la chica. Pero que es lo que te hace el amor… ¿Cuándo te imaginarias tu que un Uchiha persiguiera a una chica? ¡Nunca! Había caído tan bajo. _¡Mierda! _

- ¡Akamaru eres una lindura! – El chillido de su víctima lo atrajo a la realidad y preparándose para atacar la miro de nuevo. Observo detenidamente como la pelirrosa abrazaba al perro mientras que este mantenía en su boca la banda de la chica.

"_¡Como se atreve a abrasar a ese animal pulgoso!" _Gruño.

- No sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos Akamaru.

"_Por favor… Estarías mejor conmigo" _Y sus manos se convirtieron en unos fuertes puños.

- ¡Y mira que carita tienes! ¡Esos ojos! –

"_Es porque no has visto los míos" _Pensó Uchiha matando con la mirada al pobre animal.

- ¡Eres tan suave y esponjoso!

"_Yo soy guapo y atractivo… Eso cuenta" _

- Pasaría contigo el resto del día Akamaru.

"_Y conmigo el resto de tu vida" _Volvió a pensar mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo el no poder salir de su lugar.

- ¡Te juro que me casaría contigo!

"_¡¿Cómo?!" _Y sus ojos furiosos se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Estaba enojado, muy, muy enojado. Cualquier persona estando en sus cabales se hubiese dado cuenta que lo que Sakura decía era de pura diversión y alegría. Pero el hubiese no existe aquí… Y menos con él.

Era muy tarde para calmar a Sasuke Uchiha… Muy pero muy tarde.

- Además me escucharías todos los días, me entenderías y… - Logro escuchar mejor la voz de la oji-jade ya que se encontraban a una distancia más corta. Hablaría con ella, si. La regañaría y luego mataría al perro. Ese era el plan. No importaba si luego Kiba lo quisiera matar. Tambien mataría al chico.

- Como sabes que ese perro no tiene pulgas y rabia – Su voz sonó grave y seria, dándole un escalofrió a la chica de los pies a la cabeza. El aire lanzo una ráfaga hacia ellos moviéndoles sus cabellos y provocando un ruido de ultratumba. El día parecía ser noche. Y Sasuke parecía un zombi molesto dispuesto a atacar. A atacarla a ella.

- Yo… yo – En segundos su garganta se seco impidiéndole producir cualquier sonido. Su cuerpo se tenso por completo y observo con asombro como el chico mantenía una postura enojada y seria. _¿Está enojado? ¿Y ahora en que problema me metí? ¿Qué he hecho? _

- ¿Qué haces con él? – La pregunta del Uchiha la confundió más, pero eso no evito para nada que su cuerpo reaccionara al estar tan cerca del chico.

- So… solo estoy pa… paseando – Respondió nerviosa y asustada. Para nada aquella mirada del Uchiha era como si estuvieres viendo tu muerte por esos ojos. Lentamente… Mil formas de hacerla sufrir y cada una más fea que la anterior.

- No te di permiso de pasear – Susurro el chico dando dos pasos había ella. Ya la tenía donde él quería. Siempre la había tenido.

Si Sakura no estuviera tan nerviosa, paralizada, asustada, asombrada y sin habla, le hubiera dado sus mejores golpes en esos momentos, pero como siempre…Sasuke la había dejado con la guardia abajo. Y eso siempre que lo veía pasaba.

- Yo… yo… solo… Lo siento – Sakura se dedico a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que lo que fuese que Sasuke estuviese tramando le llegara de golpe.

"**¡QUE LO SIENTES! ¡Lo sientes! ¡Maldición Sakura no hemos hecho nada malo!"**

- No te puedes acercar a nadie – Le volvió a pasar otro escalofrió al sentir el aliento del chico chocar contra su cuello – Absolutamente a nadie, sin mi permiso.

Se encontraban a tan poca distancia que el perfume del Uchiha la inundo por completo, que su playera chocaba lentamente contra su pecho, que su brazo derecho rozaba el de el creando una acaricia tan placentera para ambos. Que sus bocas deseaban algo que ellos no aceptarían por el resto de sus vidas…

Algo que ambos desearon el primer día que se vieron, años atrás.

"**¡SAKURA POR UNA MALDITA VEZ REACCIONA! ¡SAKURAAA!"**

- Pe… Pero ¡¿Qué te…?!

El dedo indice de Sasuke choco contra sus temblorosos labios callándola al instante. Se miraron por largo rato recorriendo sus rostros y olvidando todo lo ajeno. Los ojos ónix brillaron con una sensación placentera, mientras que los jade brillaron

El dedo del chico recorrió el labio inferior de la oji-jade lentamente. Los deseaba… _la deseaba_ y eso ella nunca lo sabría.

- Eres mía Haruno… Siempre lo fuiste y serás – Y con su voz ronca por el deseo, Sasuke Uchiha desapareció, dejando a Sakura Haruno en shock.

"**¡ESO FUE TODOO!"**

- El… Lo que paso… yo… solo

"**¡SE FUE! ¡CASI ME DA EL INFARTO POR SU CULPA Y LUEGO SE VA!"**

- Sa… Sasuke-kun – Susurro al viento - ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Tenía ganas de llorar y tirarse en el suelo para nunca más levantarse, deseaba con todas sus ganas que la tierra se la tragara sin volverla a escupir y todo el mundo se olvidara de ella. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas.

Olvidar a Sasuke-kun… _Mi Sasuke-kun_

"**Ese Uchiha es un maldito sin corazón. ¡LO ODIO!"**

- Si, tienes razón – Contesto a su Inner mientras miraba con cariño y tristeza a Akamaru quien se encontraba a su lado moviendo la cola. Se agacho para abrasarlo con todas sus ganas.

Lo que nunca se hubiera maginado era que ciertos chicos incluyendo al que iba a ir por su helado y nunca lo trajo, habían observado todo… Desde el inicio hasta el final.

- Pobre Sakura-chan. El teme es un teme sin corazón – Dijo triste Naruto al ver como se encontraba a su amiga.

- Sasukito es muy malo – Susurro Itachi negando con la cabeza – Tiene a una hermosa chica enfrente suyo y lo único que hace es lastimarla más.

- ¡Pobre de mí flor! ¡La consolare! – Al instante detuvieron a Rock Lee quien estaba listo para salir corriendo hacia Sakura para ayudarla.

- Dejemos que Akamaru la consuele – Comento Kiba.

- Tu idea Kiba estuvo estupenda – Felicito Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza – Sakura tiene que ser fuerte si quiere que le ayudemos. Saldrá adelante, siempre lo hace.

- Nunca pude creer que Sasuke estuviera celoso de un perro – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Ese teme se ha pasado de la raya – Rio Naruto burlándose de su amigo - ¡Ya ni yo! – Y ahí todos sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón al rubio, hasta Kakashi.

- ¡Tenemos nuevo integrante en el equipo! – Grito contento Shikamaru a la vez que abrasaba a un molesto Neji.

- ¡Deja de abrasarme! – Se quejo el Hyuga con cara de poco amigos.

- ¿Quién es el nuevo integrante? – Pregunto Lee curioso.

- No inventes – Susurro Gaara abriendo los ojos como plato.

- ¡Denle la bienvenida a Akamaru! – Gritaron Kiba y Shikamaru mientras que comenzaban a bailar tarareando.

- ¡Aremos insignias para el equipo! – Grito Naruto saltando de alegría.

- ¡Disfraces también! – Chillo Shikamaru.

- ¡También ayudaremos a todas las chicas de la aldea! – Al escuchar la idea de Itachi, los demás se miraron entre si serios. Luego estallaron en carcajadas - ¡Estará grandioso!

- ¡Entonces ayudaremos a Tsunade-sama con Kakashi-sensei! - Todo se quedo en silelencio... Eso que había dicho el rubio, era mala idea. Un muy mala.

- ¡NARUTOOOOO! – El grito de Kakashi retumbo en todo el suelo provocando una gran sacudida.

- ¡Un terremo...!

¡PUMMMM!

- ¡ESO ME DOLIOOOOO!

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos mis reviews, pero no termine de poner a todos me faltan. LO SIENTO, pero tenía que poner el capi hoy… No coloque a todos los nombres pero para la próxima si lo hare. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**mari_sasusalu:** Si ¡tienes razón! Sasuke-kun celoso es algo que se tiene que ver. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte siempre por aquí. Cuídate. Besitos.

**prinzezita Uchiha:** Como averiguo Sakura el plan de los chicos, todo mundo sabe que ella no es teme ni baka… Es inteligente así que entendió que sus amigos querían ayudarla. Ya verás que pasa más adelante. ¡Estará mejor! Cuídate, espero verte por aquí siempre.

**Natsuki-hyuga:** Enserio me alegro de todo corazón el saber que te moriste de la risa, pera eso hice la historia. Gracias por todos tus halagos, estoy contenta, se que mi historia no es perfecta, pero por algo se empieza. Gracias por todo! Cuídate y a tu familia, espero verte por aquí siempre.

**Hikari-higurashi-haruno:** Aquí te traigo la conti, espero y te guste muchisisimo. Cuídate besitos.

**dArmiitHa:** Ambas baba con Itachi y Sasuke jajaja y so yo creo que se llegara a confiar en Naruto-kun. Gracias por todo y tus reviews, me escribes más de uno y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Cuídate mucho. Besitos.

**Suzuki Haruno Hyuga**: Espero y también este capítulo te guste muchisisisimo. Creo que es el más largo que he hecho jajaja. Cuídate y espero verte por aquí siempre. Besitos.

**Marijf22**: Espero y ahora me pueda pasar por tus fics pero es que no he tenido tiempo, lo lamento. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tus reviews. Besitos.

**Blackstones3**: Wow derrame nasal? Jajaja ya me imagino eso, lamento habértelo provocado. Jajaja, espero y te la cures de nuevo con las tonterías de Naruto-kun. Cuídate mucho y espero leer de nuevo tus tan divertidos reviews.

**Faabazombieuchiha**: Gracias por tu review, espero verte siempre por aquí. Cuídate mucho.

**XxX.: **Yukiko-chan-sama muchas gracias por tus largo reviews y tan fantásticos. Jajaja yo también me rio bastante haciendo el bendito capítulo de esta historia. Y yo tampoco sé porque Sasuke-kun no se da cuenta del amor de Sakura, siempre es así, tan malo. Pero ahora se va a descontrolar, Sakura lo hará cambiar de decisión. Muahahahaha. Cuídate bastante y a tu familia también. Besitos. Espero verte por aquí siempre.

**Chio-miau:** Gracias por tus reviews, espero y este capi también te sacara las risas. Cuídate mucho y Sakura se enterara de más cosas mientras esta historia avanza, ya lo veraz, mientras que Sasuke-kun se desesperara por los celos jajaja. Besitos.

**UchihaSasku:** Gracias por checarme la ortografía, debo admitir que cuando escribo rapidísimo se me olvidan poner los acentos, pero es que tengo el tiempo encima de mí. Acabo de empezar la escuela y me dejan tarea bastante, no quiero dejar de escribir la historia así que la escribo rapidísimo. Cuídate mucho y espero aprender mucho de ti. Y es verdad, los celos de Sasuke-kun son muy bien hermosos. Jajaja.

**Oo L i L u oO: **Gracias por tus cumplidos, me encanta leerlos eso me anima bastante a escribir la historia, ahora que no tengo mucho tiempo me apuro en mis tareas y en la noche escribo la historia rapidísimo. Cuídate mucho y espero verte por aquí siempre con tus hermosos reviews. Y créeme a cualquier chica le encantaría estar en el lugar de Sakura. ¡A mí también! jajaja

**mcr77:** Yo también adoro a los shinobis! Créeme amo a esos hombres jajajaja y que Sasuke-kun se muera de celos lo adoro. Aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo con muchas risas. Cuídate y espero ver tu reviews siempre por aquí.

**ViirY**: Yo también amo a Sasuke-kun celoso!! Lo amo.!! Okey yo también me tengo que tranquilizar que cuando hablo de él me pongo como loca. Cuídate mucho y te mando muchos abrazos. Bye.

**Lenna No Sabaku: **Me alegra saber que te hice reír muchísimo. La verdad me gustaría estar en mi misma historia porque todo parece como en un cuento de hadas, risas, aventuras todo están bonito jaja, creo que ya enloquecí. Bueno talento para la comedia lo voy desarrollando y creo que bien, gracias por tus reviews me animan a seguir con la historia ahora que no tengo mucho tiempo. Besos y abrazos. Cuídate y a tu familia también.

**Lady Vampire Moka:** Si te emociono la historia hasta ahorita se pondrá mejor, me emociona saber que te hizo reír como nunca, eso me alienta en seguirla. Cuídate mucho y espero y este capi lleno de risas también te haya hecho reir. Besitos.

**Miruki-Chan:** Dios mío! Creo que tarde mucho en la conti! LO LAMENTO pero es que tengo el tiempo encima mío.! Mucha tarea, escribo la historia a las 10 de la noche y ahorita mismo tengo mucho sueño. Espero y te haga reír esta conti y las demás que vienen. Cuídate muchisisismo.

**LunnaHaruno:** Aquí te traigo la conti, espero y la disfrutes bastante porque la próxima tardara un poquito tengo mucha tarea. Lo siento, cuídate muchísimo y te mando muchos abrazos.

**Kaoru-uchiha:** Sasuke-kun siempre se pondrá celoso. Hasta por un perro! Jajajajajajaja esa estuvo buena, como vez con un Uchiha no hay que jugar, haber si no viene por mí y me castiga uhhh. Bueno cuídate mucho y me alegraría ver siempre tus reviews. Bye.

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**: Todas amamos ver a Sasuke-kun celoso! Se ve tan lindo, te traigo la conti espero y la disfrutes. Cuídate mucho y me encantaría ver tu reviews de nuevo. Bye

**Avriliz: **Todos actúan muy bien. Amo a nuestros shinobis que están ayudando a su querido Sasuke-kun jajaja se ven tan monos. No? Bueno disfruta el capi y cuídate muchisisisimo.

**setsuna17:** Gracias por todo, cuídate muchísimo y espero te guste la conti que escribí con mucho cariño para todos.

**cat-chan**: Me encanta imaginar las risas de mis lectores, me encanta provocarlas con mi historia que me mato haciendo con cariño, Te traigo la conti espero y la disfrutaras. Cuídate muchísimo.

**dany14-black8:** No me he podido pasar a tu fics pero es que no he tenido tiempo, espero y ahora si pueda okiis. Cuídate y espero ver tus reviews siempre por aquí, me encanta. Bye.

**Brenda Hyuga xD:** Bueno chica, lamento que no te gusten las historias de sasuxsaku, pero prometo poner un poquito más de Neji con saku, en otro capítulo, solo por las fanáticas de esa pareja. Cuídate muchísimo, quiero ver tus reviews por aquí porfis.

**aZhY uChiHa:** jajaja Naturo siempre sale con sus tonterías, aquí en este capi también viste muchas de ellas como en el final jajajaja. Cuídate muchísimo, espero y también esta capi te matara de risa. Bye.

**Yureny:** Te traigo la continuación, divertidísima. Espero y te guste, me encantaría ver tu review por aquí siempre por fis okiis. Sasuke-kun celoso es algo digno de ver jajaja.

**Hatake Nabiki:** Sakura se dio cuenta obvio esos shinobis no saben guardar un secreto más teniendo a Naruto de cómplice, siempre lo va a empeorar ese rubio hiperactivo jajaja. Y entrenar con Neji el capi pasado a mi también me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Sakura. A quien no? Jajaja cuídate bye. Besitos.

**v1kyform: **Yo quiero a todos los shinobis!! Los amo! quiero uno frio como neji, uno rojizo como Gaara uno como todos, es que son tan adorables jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y espero te mates de risa con este capi. Me encantaría ver tus reviews siempre por aquí por fis. Besitos, bye.

**CUIDENSE MUCHO.!!!**

**ATTE****: Bibi Uchiha**

**REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEWS!! **

**PLIS!!**

**XOXO.!!***


	5. ¡ANUNCIO! ¡PERDÓN!

LO LAMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PERDÓNNNNNNNNNNNN

De verdad que estoy en exámenes y no tengo tiempo de escribir y mi inspiración se fue a quien sabe donde… No la encuentro, prometo, de verdad, que la semana que viene pondré el próximo capítulo para todos ustedes… Pero entiéndanme. La prepa es…. ¡Problemática!

CUIDENSEEEEE

LO SIENTOOOOOO

Atte. Bibi Uchiha

No tienen que dejar reviews si no quieren. Este anuncio lo borrare cuando ponga el próximo capitulo

Se les quiere.!!!


End file.
